A Bad Day To Be On Reach
by gh44444
Summary: A UNSC pilot is shot down by Covenant forces. An elite finds him, but the elite doesn't want to kill him? (Warning its a lemon. Might be something else in later chapters but the first is definitely a lemon. I think.)


August 12, 2552

Reach

0700 Reach Time

Hanger of Epsilon Base

"Hachoo!" A figure sneezes from inside the passenger compartment of a pelican. "Shit…"

Another figure appears from outside the Pelican and sticks its head into the entrance of the Pelican. "You alright in there, Lee?" 

Lee comes forward from the back of the compartment and stops at the entrance of the Pelican, where the light from the hanger reveals his equipment. He wears a standard UNSC marine BDU and a pilot helmet reminiscent of the Spartan Military police helmets; the visor of it is darkened, hiding the details of his face. 

"Yeah, I'm alright, Jacobs. Just sneezed into my goddamn helmet." Lee says, annoyed. 

Jacobs takes a step into the Pelican. He wears the same equipment as Lee and stands about a foot taller than Lee coming in at the height of 6'8. 

"Are the prechecks done for flight?" Jacobs says, crossing his arms. 

Lee sighs. "Unfortunately, they are. Everything passed the checks, so we're good for flight." 

"Good cause we got a mission."

"Another mission!? We barely made it out alive on the last one." Lee grabs his head. "Don't they have anyone else to send on these suicide missions."

Jacobs lets out a laugh and pats Lee on the helmet. "We will go on as many "suicide" missions as needed if the outcome is a victory for Reach."

Lee crosses his arms and lets out a heavy sigh. "I know you're right, but it doesn't make me feel any better." He unfolds his arms. "So, what's the mission anyway?" 

Jacobs moves past Lee and heads into the cockpit to which Lee follows. Both men enter the cockpit of the Pelican. The cockpit is heavily decorated with pictures dotting the walls of the cockpit of various images of the two men. Lee moves towards a picture that has three men in it. 

"Shame what happened to the chief," Lee says solemnly.

Jacobs puts a hand on Lee's shoulder. "We couldn't have done anything for him. Nobody survives a direct hit from a sniper." He clenches his other hand into a fist. "How could we have known the insurrectionists had a sniper ace on their side.

"Yeah, well. No point mopping over it." Lee says, taking the picture from off the wall and placing it into his chest pocket. "Anyway. The mission?" 

Jacobs removes his hand from Lee's shoulder and leans against the pilot's chair. "It's a simple transport mission. Nothing too hard. Just transporting some cargo to the frontlines."

"Sounds simple enough."

"Yup, just a simple cargo run," Jacobs says, leaving the cockpit. "I'm going to load the cargo. Can you get her warmed up for me?" 

"Of course I can," Lee scoffs, sitting down in the co-pilot seat. 

Lee flips a bunch of brightly colored switches on the dashboard. The Pelican revs up its engines and gently lifts off the ground. Lee can feel the gentle vibrations of the Pelican's engine in his seat. The vibrations are soft enough to lull a baby to sleep and the Pelican purs enthusiastically. 

Jacobs reenters the cockpit and takes a seat next to Lee.

"All preparations are complete?" Jacobs asks, strapping the seatbelt across his body. 

"Yup, she's all prepped and ready to go. Is the cargo loaded?" 

"Yeah, it's all loaded. We're ready to go whenever you are." jacobs says slightly happy. 

Lee turns his face towards the front windows and nods. "Ready to go."

"Let's do it then," Jacobs says, gently pushing a lever forward. 

The Pelican responds to the lever and rises off the ground even further. Jacobs pilots the Pelican gently hovering it towards the hanger exit. As it leaves the hanger, the bright sun of Reach beats down on the massive steel bird. Jacobs pushes the lever further forward, and the Pelican speeds up into the wide-open sky. 

"Do you need me, or do you have the controls?" Lee asks. "I'm going to try and catch up on some sleep." 

"I have it; you can sleep," Jacobs responds. 

Lee flips a switch on his dashboard and unstraps the seatbelt that secures him to the seat. He curls up into a ball as up as he can and nods off.

XXXXXXXXX

August 12, 2552

Reach 0900

Airspace over Reach

A loud beeping and the sound of wind awakes Lee. He groggily slaps the dashboard to try and rid himself of the beeping, but the beeping continues incessantly. He fully awakens and stretches as he gets up, he can feel his body forced forward into the dashboard. He looks towards the window of the cockpit to see that it is severely cracked and glass lies on his lap. He looks out the cracked glass to see that the Pelican is heading towards the ground, and fast. 

"What the Fuck! Jacobs, pull up!" Lee screams. 

Lee turns around towards Jacobs's seat to find Jacobs's body without a head and his neck freshly cauterized by plasma fire. Lee turns back towards his dashboard and places a hand by where his mouth should be.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" He shouts as he slams his hand against the dashboard. He flips a few switches on his panel, transferring control of the Pelican to him. He quickly fastens his seatbelt around his chest. 

Lee pulls up on the yoke pulling the Pelican up from its suicidal nose dive. The Pelican struggles to maintain its altitude and continues its descent. Lee flips more switches on his dashboard, and much to his dismay, nothing is bringing the Pelican back up. Finally, Lee switches on an onboard radio and picks up a transmitter. 

"Mayday mayday this is Whiskey 034 of the UNSC. We are heavily damaged and going down South of New Alexandria. Requesting-"

The Pelican crashes into the ground knocking the transmitter out of Lee's hand. Lee is sent forward in his seat but does not leave the seat thanks to the seatbelt. The Pelican brings up dirt and soil with its crash and continues sliding against the ground for a while. As it slides, its wings break upon the trees knocking the engines out of place. The Pelican finally comes to a stop after destroying a line of trees. 

"Ugh." Lee weakly says, grabbing his head. He tries to take off his vacuum-sealed helmet, but it doesn't budge. He gives up on it and unfastens his seatbelt. 

Lee gets up from his seat and staggers to the ground, his legs weak from the crash. He gets up off the ground of the Pelican and looks under his seat. He pulls out a box from under the seat and places it on top of the chair. 

He opens up the box revealing a magnum, a few clips, a medic bag, and a radio. He picks up the radio and tries it. Only static. He looks behind the radio to see that its wires hang loosely from it. He lets out a sigh and drops the radio on the ground and picks up the magnum, and attaches the medic bag to his leg. 

He climbs out of the ruined Pelican cockpit and heads into the forest he crashed into. He looks around and can see large buildings in the distance. He starts to weakly walk towards the distant building.

XXXXXXX

August 12, 2552

Reach

1900

Forest near New Alexandria

Lee ambles through the forest. Each step is agony for his wounded body. The bruises on his body, combined with his growing hunger, make his progress towards Alexandria slow and grueling. He takes a few more steps before keeling over-breathing heavily. 

"I really should exercise more." He says to himself.

*_Snap*_

His heart drops as he quickly turns around and withdraws his magnum from its hip holster. He points it towards the direction of the sound and keeps his finger on the trigger. He looks at the ground to see a twig snapped in half.

_Snap_

He turns towards the direction of the sound, a cold sweat starting to form on his brow. This time the sound comes from his east. He sees nothing. 

_Crunch_

The sound of trampled leaves. He points his gun southward towards the sound and lets out a shot from his magnum. The bullet hits something, and the bright blue of an elites shield is lights the darkness of the evening. 

"Fuck!" He says disparately. He starts to run in the opposite direction of the elite but at a plodding pace, the bruises on his legs nagging at him. 

Lee makes it a few feet before his legs finally give out, and he falls to the ground. The sound of leaves being stepped on starts to follow him, getting closer with every second. Lee turns on his back and points his gun towards the sound and lets loose wild shots from his magnum. A few shots miss, but most hit their target, and the bright blue is seen again, but the sound of the shield breaking is not heard. Lee empties his clip and prepares to reload only to view the brilliant blue hue of an energy sword light the darkness of the late evening. 

Lee reloads and lets another few shots off at the elite, but the elite's shields do not falter under the pressure of the magnum shots. As Lee starts to reload another clip, his neck is grabbed by the elite. 

The elite raises Lee high into the sky, being able to lift the pilot with only one hand. Lee can feel his strength completely ebbed away, and he drops the magnum. Lee closes his eyes as he prepares for the penetration of the energy sword. However, penetration never comes. 

Lee looks down with what little strength in his body remains and makes eye contact with the now visible elite. The elite looks at him curiously; obviously, it had never seen a UNSC pilot before, or maybe it was that he had never seen a human of this shape before. Questions flooded Lee's head as he thought about why his death was not coming faster. 

Finally, the elite lets Lee down but maintains its grasp on Lee's neck. It holds the energy sword high in the air, preparing to deliver a blow. Again Lee closes his eyes, waiting for the strike to come down, and yet it does not. 

"C'mon, just get it over with you, damn alien." Lee curses at the elite, audibly annoyed. 

The elite looks at Lee. "No." He powers down the energy sword, but his grasp around Lee's neck remains. The elite moves his head close to Lee's helmet. "I have something else planned for you." The elite places the energy sword on its holster.

The elite reaches for the belt holding up Lee's pants. The elite pulls down Lee's pants and underwear revealing his slightly average-sized penis and somewhat big ass.

Lee looks down at his exposed member as best he can and then looks back at the elite. "What the fuck are you doing?!" Lee asks, extremely confused. 

The elite moves his face next to Lee's ear. "Taking your honor." As he finishes saying this, he throws Lee to the ground in front of him. 

Lee coughs as he can feel the air returning to his lungs. The elite unlatches his lower armor and throws it to the side. Lee looks in horror as a 10-inch flaccid monstrosity is released from the elite's armor. Lee tries to crawl away from the elite but is quickly grabbed by the scruff by the elite. The elite pulls at Lee's bdu, ripping the top of it to shreds leaving Lee completely naked. As the elite rips his clothing away, the vacuum seal comes loose, and the helmet comes free from Lee's head. 

The elite stops ripping and turns Lee around so that he can see his face. Lee's skin is a deep copper tone. His eyes are bright green, and his black hair is curly and long going down to the back of his neck. His face is clean-shaven, and his expression is that of complete embarrassment. 

The elite laughs heartily as he removes his chest armor. "You are skinny compared to the humans I've met till now."

Lee covers his privates with his hands. "Well, I never was one to put on weight." Lee hisses between his teeth.

The elite laughs again. He retakes hold of Lee's scruff and drags him to a tree. He forces Lee to face first into the tree and presses him against it. The elite places his body against Lee's, and Lee can feel the elite's erect cock against his butt. The feeling of leathery skin against Lee's bareback is enough to send a shiver down his spine. 

"Do not worry, human." The elite says, placing his head by Lee's ear, "I'm a gentle lover." He attempts to whisper. 

The elite places a hand on Lee's butt and gently kneads it. With his other hand, he reaches around to Lee's front and grabs hold of Lee's cock and begins to jerk it. Lee lets out a forced moan as the feeling goes straight to his head. Surprisingly the leathery hands of the elite give off a rough but a sensual feel. 

A few minutes go by of the elites kneading and jerking. Lee can feel his climax coming, and he desperately fights against it with his rationale mind thinking of the situation he is currently in. He fights well, and the elite takes notice. The elite, in response, changes his strategy. In a quick motion, he removes his hand from Lee's butt and starts to knead his asshole. The elite's other hand goes straight into Lee's mouth, his massive fingers hanging loosely from Lee's mouth. 

With another quick motion, he swaps his hands again, placing his dry hand on Lee's cock while the now moist hand kneading Lee's asshole. The feeling of lubrication on his asshole causes Lee to cum on the hand of the elite. He breathes roughly his lungs quickly inhaling and exhaling oxygen.

"Can't believe an elite made me cum," Lee says out loud.

Before Lee can say another word, he is flipped around by the elite so that he faces the elite's body. Only now does he realize how built the elite is, his stomach muscles far exceeding Lee's own. The elite presses his body against Lee's so that their stomachs touch, and he starts to rub up against Lee's small body. The feeling of the rough skin against Lee's nipples causes him to start getting erect again. 

The elite presses his cock against Lee's and places them against each other. He uses his big hands to grab both their cocks and starts to jerk them. This action elicits more moans from Lee.

"You are starting to enjoy this human." The elite laughs.

"I….am….not," Lee says weakly between moans. His face scrunches up as the pleasure of being touched floods his mind. His eyes roll back as he feels another climax coming on.

With another stroke, Lee cums again. His body twitches as he cums hard, releasing his white fluid onto both his cock and the elites. Lee breathes heavily again and places a hand over his face covering his expression. 

"Haha, you may have a small organ, but you shoot as much as I do." The elite jokes. "Now then…" The elite places a hand on Lee's shoulder and forces him to his knees. "I've taken care of you now, take care of me." 

Lee looks at the elite's cock with awe. He has never seen another person's cock, let alone an elites. He gently touches it, his hand barely being able to wrap around the thickness of it. He opens his mouth to receive it, but hesitates and backs away. 

"Why should I do that?" Lee asks.

"Because it is the honorable thing to do, and that I will kill you otherwise." The elite responds seriously.

"Well, when you put it that way…." Lee trails off as he moves back towards the elites, still erect cock. 

Lee moves his mouth towards the member of the elite and slowly opens his mouth. He gently licks the cock making sure to lick the head and work his way down the massive shaft. He grabs hold of it and rubs it against his cheek and gives the head a kiss.

As he kisses the head, the elite grabs hold of Lee's head. With one forceful thrust, the elite shoves his cock into Lee's unprepared mouth. The cock makes it's way halfway down to the shaft before it hits resistance in Lee's throat. The elite forces Lee's head back and forth, covering his cock in Lee's warm saliva. The elite, not satisfied with the length of Lee's throat, forces Lee's head against the tree and forces the cock down Lee's throat down to the base. 

The sound of Lee's gagging can be heard, and his eyes roll back as he starts to suffocate on the elite's massive member. As soon as he feels as he's about to pass out, the elite withdraws his cock from his throat. Lee reels forward, coughing up a storm as his throat returns back to its natural stance. 

"Jesus Christ." Lee coughs. "Don't do that you almost killed me!"

The elite places a hand on Lee's back, gently tapping it in an attempt to help Lee. "You should be proud, human! Not even the females of my species could take my organ like you." 

Lee rubs his throat. "Not sure if I should be happy about that." He says hoarsely.

The elite lets out a hearty laugh and slaps Lee's back. The elite lies on his back, his cock proudly rising in the air.

"Now comes the final part." The elite says smugly. "Ride me."

"You must be joking," Lee says exasperatedly.

"Elites, do not joke." The elite says, pulling Lee's arm, causing Lee to fall on top of the elite. 

The elite spreads Lee's ass as much as he can. He sticks a finger into Lee's mouth and uses it to penetrate Lee's asshole. Lee lets out an eep as he feels the burly finger of the elite enter into his ass. Before Lee can think about the pleasure, a second finger enters into his ass and spreads his ass wide. 

"Wait, I don't think-" Lee starts. 

Before he can finish, the feeling of a thick rod entering his ass can be felt. The burning sensation is too much for Lee to bear, and his eyes start to tear up. His hands form fists as be latches onto the shoulders of the elite and hold onto them tightly. 

"FUCK!" Lee shouts

The elite grabs hold of Lee's hips and forces him down further on his cock until he can feel lee's ass against the base of his cock. The elites places a hand against Lee's stomach and feel for his own cock in it.

"I believe you humans call this position "cowgirl"?" The elite says.

Lee barely hears the question as the pain of having his asshole forcibly expanded is all that he can think about. However, past the pain, he can feel a sickly pleasure from being penetrated and slowly, but surely the pain is starting to be replaced by pleasure.

The elite grabs hold of Lee's hips and raise him slowly and gently lower him on his cock, being extra careful not to harm the smaller human any further. 

"I think I'm getting used to it," Lee says through clenched teeth.

"Good. Then I'm going to add some thrusts to it." The elite says

"Wait what-"

The elite grabs hold of Lee's hips and slams into him.

_Plap Plap Plap._

The only things that can be heard in the dark are the sound of Lee's ass clapping against the elite's hips. Lee ultimately lets his body loose and just accepts the elite in his body without a struggle. The elite lets out one big thrust and forces his cock even further into Lee's body. Lee can feel the elite's cock become unnaturally hot, and the feeling of his stomach being filled by warm liquid follows after. The elite cums hard into Lee's asshole so hard that some of the cum slides out of Lee's ass and onto the elites cock. 

The elite lifts Lee off his cock, and a flood of cum comes out of Lee. The elite breaths heavily as he places Lee against his chest. 

"You did well. For a human." The elite says through labored breaths.

"Pride of the UNSC I am," Lee says slightly jokingly.

The elite gets up from off the ground and starts to reequip his armor.

"Are you still going to kill me?" Lee asks innocently.

"No. That would be a dishonorable thing to do after giving me so much pleasure. I will set you free." The elite says, putting on his chest armor. 

"What's your name, elite. I need to know the name of the one who did this to me." Lee asks 

"Gruro 'Kuham"

"Lee. I pray that we never meet again. At least while this war rages."

"Yes, I think the same. Stay safe, Lee." 

The elite turns invisible, and the sound of crunching trails off into the distance until it can barely be heard. Lee looks around for clothing but finds nothing. He lets out a sigh and heads back towards the distant buildings. 

XXXXXX

August 12, 2258

Earth

0900

Covenant settlement, Rio De Janeiro

"Next for registration!" Lee shouts from his desk.

The office he works in is plain with a desk in the center and a chair in front. On the desk is a picture of three men in pilot outfits standing in front of a pelican with the imprint Whiskey 034. Lee looks at the picture and smiles, fondly at it. The door to the office opens, and an elite walks in. 

"Evening. You're here to be placed in the Covenant settlement here in Rio?"

"Yes." The elite answers sternly

"Splendid," Lee says happily. "All I need is your name for the registry."

"Gruro 'Kuham"

Lee drops the pen he is holding and stares blankly at the desk. He looks up at the elite. "I'm sorry."

"Gruro 'Kuham. That's my name. Lee." The elite says, standing up. 

Lee smiles, awkwardly. "Good to see you healthy." 

"Same to you."

An awkward silence overwhelms the two. Even though their species differ, this situation is too uncomfortable for either of them to comprehend. 

"You want to get a drink later," Lee says, breaking the silence. "Maybe catch up on war stories." 

"That sounds good."

"Good, its a date." 


End file.
